Lmmortxl
Lmmortxl was a houseguest on Big Brother Toxic: Season 2. Biography Retrieved pre-season. Describe yourself in three words: - I describe myself as being Courageous, because I am not afarid to do really risky or scary things, which really helps me in Big Brother because it will make me boost up my resume in the final 2 by making big moves. I am also very adaptable, and whenever I'm at parties, with new people that I've never seen before, I can easily find ways to adapt to the environment and make new friends. Lastly, I'm also very Diligent, because whenever I start something, I need to make sure that I finish it and don't just stop half way through. What are some of your biggest fears? - My biggest fears in real life is of spiders, because they just look creepy. In big brother, my biggest fear is the person that I trust the most in the game ends up stabbing me in the back, when I thought me and him/her would end up going to final 2. Which past BBT houseguest was your favorite and why? - I have not watched the previous season of this longterm, and how all of the houseguests played, even though I knew a bit about the cast, so I cannot answer that question. What would you bring into the house? - If I could bring one thing into the house with me it would be my phone, because then I could see how everyone else thinks of me, and they could easily give me powerful information on the game whenever I need it, as well as all of the conversations that go on behind my back, by looking at fans talking. Are you excited? - Of course I'm excited! I've been waiting for this moment for years! Host Opinion See, players like lmmortxl fucking frustrate me and here’s why: he started off so well in the game and basically went inactive the WHOLE rest of the game being saved because he wasn’t a threat to win. I was honestly so disappointed that he decided to just ignore me asking if he was available to show up, and he even went missing for DAYS during his second Head of Household reign, forcing me to have to wait as he didn’t give his nominations. He just didn’t care, and I casted him with expectations that he would deliver and he fell absolutely short and it unsatisfied me. I expected way more from him, and i’ve seen him put more effort into longterms he cared about which I don’t understand why he didn’t care about mine. He literally could’ve won the game if he just showed up because nobody was EVER after him, not a single person. Hopefully he adjusts his gameplay if he’s invited back, but currently I feel like a let-down supporter. Player History - Big Brother Toxic: Season 2 Competition History Note: 1 Misha didn't attend this session. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Misha is the only houseguest in Big Brother Toxic to break two tiebreakers on his HOH reigns. *Misha is the first houseguest in season 2 to win HOH twice. *He is the only juror to not cast his vote for the winner. *He always had votes against him when he faced eviction. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:5th Place Category:BB2 Jury